PROMESA DE JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE
by elenahedgehog
Summary: una historia que alguien me reto ha hacer...(3) ...de como es que ditzy termino con dinky en una manera menos curiosa queotros de mis fics... que tanto conocemos detras de esa mascara de dulcura y derpines de ditzy doo... todo esto atravez de los ojos de su hija dinky doo... tumblr...preparate...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**Pregunta a dinky…01**

Ditzy estaba en la cocina preparando la cena y ditzy afuera de la casa jugando en el arenero… de pronto aparece un tumbler y ditzy lo mira asustada "mami hay una cosa azul rectangular con muchos números y signos" ditzy se asoma por la ventana "haber… oh eso en un tumblr cariño no es peligroso, solo es un montonal de preguntas que la gente hace y que quieren hacerte a ti" "entonces esta bien si juego con el" "espera dejame ver" ditzy salió por la ventana y pico un icono del rectángulo …

"ok bloqueado a p-13, listo ahora no habrá preguntas que una filly no deba ver, ya puedes preguntar cariño, mira activare el audio y las preguntas hablaran con la voz de el que las hiso ok, no tengas cuidado mami estará cerca por si tienes alguna duda" "ok" dijo y ditzy dio un beso a dinky y volvió a la cocina…

Dinky miro al tumblr…. "ok empecemos"

Hunkstallion pregunta: querida dinky que edad tienes? Es igual para ponys que para humanos?

"bueno no se como son los humanos pero los foal vamos a la escuela a los tres años y a los 12 somos considerados jóvenes adultos y a los 16 ya podemos incluso casarnos… oh y yo tengo 6 años"

Dandypony pregunta: querida dinky, si uno es poquito y diez es lo máximo, cuanto quieres a tu mami?

"no lo se, por que mi maestra dice que los números son infinitos asi que no puedo medir cuanto quiero a mami por que serian todos los números que existan"

Pinkiepiesolutions pregunta: dinky cual es tu muffin favorito y si no te gustan cual es tu pastelillo favorito?

Dinky se relamió los labios "yo amo los muffin como mami, y mi muffin favorito es… cualquiera que mi mami me haga" dijo sonriendo feliz…

Wonderflyer pregunta: dinky sabemos que tu mami no vuela bien has pensado ayudarla con tu magia en sus entregas?

Dinky gira los ojos "mami no tiene nada en sus ojos ella mira perfectamente con cada uno, solo que derechin si hace caso a donde mami quiere ver y izquierdin mira para cualquier cosa que paresca intresante y como mami es una pony muy curiosa izquierdin es muy travieso" dijo ella mostrando en un dibujo los ojos de su mami y le da un beso…

Crussadersadventure pregunta: dinky cual es tu mejor amiga? Claro esta no contando a tu mami.

Dinky sonríe "mi mejor amiga ademas de mi mami es berrypop la hija de la tia berrypunch" dijo mostrando un dibujo de las dos.

Cherryleesempai pregunta: dinky es cierto que tu mami te ayuda en tus estudios?

"si, mama siempre me ayuda en las tareas una vez me ayudo a hacer una maqueta hecha de muffins.. la cual no duro mucho por que cuando gane el primer lugar al volver a casa nos la comimos mama y yo con chocolate caliente" dijo mostrando una foto de ella del periódico escolar, ella su mama y la maqueta con un moño azul.

Fancycolt pregunta: dinky como es que teniendo una mami de inteligencia tan dudosa eres tan lista?

Dinky le gruño a la pantalla "mama es la pony mas lista que existe, pero no es su culpa que tantas cosas y conocimientos pasen por su cabeza a la vez, siempre tiene muchas ideas y pensamientos a la vez, tiene una imaginación llena de ideas como burbujas en el aire" dijo ella sonriendo.

Smartyguy pregunta: dinky como llegaste a ser tan lista?

Ella sonrio "mami siempre me lee antes de dormir, pero no libros de cuentos nada mas, siempre es un libro nuevo cada semana, libros de física cuántica, algebra cuántica, geología periodica… hoy toca este…···quimica avanzada y biología genetica···"

Hoppydracus pregunta: pequeña dinky, por que escoge semejantes libros para leerte?

"fácil mami piensa que siempre debo probar cosas nuevas y ademas pensó que el libro tenia una tapa bonita" dijo mostrando la tapa que era azul con burbujas y frascos de colores.

Braincolt pregunta: querida dinky se que te han dado varios premios por tu inteligencia y que incluso te dieron una beca para la escuela de magia… la cual te comiste frente a todos en cierta ocacion… mi pregunta es por que?

"es obio ya soy lista aquí en ponyville para que irme ademas jamás dejaría a mami, mami es todo para mi"

Blueboy pregunta: pequeña dinky si ditzy doo es tu mama, quien es tu papa?

Ditzy mira a la pantalla "no tengo papa" simplemente con una cara neutra

Master of time pregunta: eso es imposible todo ser pluricelular requiere de dos organismos para reproducirse asi que si debes tener un padre… asi que mi pregunta es… tu madre a tenido pareja antes?

Dinky mira la pantalla sacando la lengua "no, mama jamás se ha casado si a eso te refieres pero mi mama si ha tenido a una persona especial" dijo sonriendo triste.

Timewiseguy pregunta: mi estimada dinky, dime acaso tu mama te ha ocultado quien es tu padre por alguna razón como para protegerte de la verdad?

Dinky miro enojada la cámara "no mi mami nunca me oculta nada, yo solo soy de mami y asi se quiso que fuera" dijo dinky molesta

Sparkleyes pregunta: hola ditzy no te enojes, dime ademas de tu mami tienes mas familia?

Ditzy miro la pantalla "bueno tengo muchas tias, la tia lyra, bombon, zecora, berrypunch, raindrop, dash, Pinkie pie, Octavia y vynil ohoh y la tia luna" dijo sonriendo y mostrando a sus tias en dibujos a crayón…

Naugtymissrarity pregunta: dinky sabes que una mare no puede tener sola a una filly verdad?

Dinky la miro y giro los ojos "claro, no soy tonta, pero yo no tengo papa y eso es todo" dijo y rompió su castillo de arena.

Clockreverse pregunta: dinky por que dices que asi se decidio?

Dinky miro a la pantalla triste y haciendo círculos en la arena "por que ese fue lo que ella le prometió y mami jamás rompe una promesa… jamás"

Discorequinus pregunta: de que promesa hablas?... aja asi que si tienes papa, anda di como esa pony termino teniendo te y quien es el… suelta la sopa…

Dinky miro la pantalla y empeso a llorar "No quiero hablar de eso… no hoy… mañana que mami no este se los dire… no quiero que ella escuche… no le gusta hablar de eso" dijo y limpiándose las lagrimas empeso a juntar sus juguetes.

"dinkyyyyyyyy la cenaaaaaaaaaaaaa" "ya voy mamiiiiiiiiiiii" dijo y soltando un resuello puso una enorme sonrisa en su cara "con mi mami soy feliz como una lombriz" dijo y se fue saltando a la casa…

Elenahedgehog: (u) advertencia el siguiente chapter los ara llorar asi que sensibles de corazón léanlo bajo su propio riesgo y tengan pañuelos desechables a la mano… TE ODIO MASTEROFREALMS por retarme a hacer este fic… pero te amo por que me quedo lindo… (^v^)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**Pregunta a dinky…02**

Ditzy se alistaba y beso la frente de su hija quien yacía acostada en su cama "volveré justo antes de que despiertes mi muffin que tengas dulces sueños" "buenas noches mami" dijo cerrando los ojos… segundos despues ditzy se había marchado justo cuando la noche estaba comenzando… una noche particularmente oscura…

La pequeña dinky abrió sus pequeños y dormilones ojos amarillos y se fue rumbo al pasillo y bajo unas escaleras del techo… estas la llevaron al atico donde ella usando su cuerno hizo luz luego abrió la ventanilla del techo e hizo flotar un frasco… lentamente se lleno de luciérnagas y ella porfin alumbro con esto el lugar… había una pila de cajas como un fuerte y dentro de este libros de fotos sobre una mullida frasada….

Dinky se acurruco en el medio de este y empeso a urgar entre cajas, fue entonces que Dinky miro al tumblr…. "ok empecemos"

Askmissrarity pregunta: pequeña dinky que es este lugar donde te encuentras?

"es mi base secreta, aquí es donde me oculto para estar segura cuando mami no esta en casa… me siento mas segura aquí" dijo mientras acomodaba algunos peluches y cobijas.

Crussadersadventure pregunta: dinky podrías decirnos como conseguiste tu muy genial cuteimark?

Dinky miro su flanco "simboliza el cumplimiento de una promesa, la cual no fue hecha por mi y a la vez lo es" dijo ella mirando orgullosa su cuteimark

Timewiseguy pregunta: miss dinky se que será muy rudo de nuestra parte pero podrías explicarnos ahora, por que dices que asi se decidio?

Dinky giro los ojos "mami prometió que asi seria y cuando mami promete algo lo cumple sin importar nada…" dijo ella.

Pinkiepiesolutions pregunta: dinky winky dinos por favor a que pony se le ocurria hacerle prometer semejante cosa a tu mami?

Dinky miro la pantalla "mami lo prometió….. hace mucho tiempo…. A su mas querido y extra especial ser en todo este mundo..."

Discorequinus pregunta: y quien es ese ser tan especial para ella y donde esta….?

Dinky tomo un sobre de una caja cercana y con lagrimas en los ojos miro a la pantalla "a Su mejor amigo… Su primer specialsomepony…"

Sparkleyes pregunta: y donde esta ahora ese pony miss dinky?

Dinky sonrio tristemente "en un lugar donde mama ancia llegar algún dia, un lugar donde esperara por mama por siempre" dijo ella llorando.

celestiasbeard: pequeña dinky, por favor… habranos su corazón y dejenos saber… por favor… diganos la historia de su origen?

Dinky hizo brillar su cuerno y una enorme burbuja apareció….

_Hace mucho tiempo en ponyville una joven pareja de ponys se mudaba al lugar… eran una hermosa unicornia de pelaje rubio y de crin violeta llamada violettip y un pegaso de pelaje crema y crin rubia llamado cloudrags... el joven colt se aria cargo de la estación de correros y la joven de la nevería… mientras desempacaban una familia de unicornos pasaba por ahí, "apurate ponet" dijo el hermano mayor… el pequeño movia la cabeza asintiendo y tradando de decir algo pero solo hacia "ah ah" era un pequeño unicornio añil y de risada crin rubio claro…_

_Miraron a la hermosa unicornio y al joven y gallardo pegaso, "oh ser jóvenes e iniciar una vida juntos" dijeron los padres de los pequeños unicornios, entonces el pegaso busco en el vagon "donde estas mi mariposita, donde esta mi pequeña mariposita alegre" dijo el y se vio una caja boca abajo moviéndose, la unicornio rio "oh me pregunto que habrá aquí" dijo ella y el stallion fue sonriendo "que tesoro habrá aquí WAAAAA UN MUFFINNNNNN PARA DEBORARRR" "HHIHIIIHHIHII" decía el al levantar la caja y debajo de esta salió una pequeña pegaso de plateado y brillante pelaje y de hermosa y dorada crin, esta salió revoloteando en forma irregular riéndose por ser descubierta…_

_Los ponys que miraban se quedaron algo perplejos al ver a la pequeña… no solo por que su vuelo era errático, oh por su particular y exótico pelaje… eran sus ojos… sus ojos estaban con la mirada irregular… "hihihihihi" decía feliz la pequeña "oh ven aquí mi mariposita, no huyas de papi" "hihihihi mamiiii" dijo ella aterrizando frente a su mami y escondiéndose de su papi "uh pero donde se fue mi ditzy dooo?" decía el jugando y la pequeña salió corriendo algo torpe de debajo de su mami para abrasar la pata de su papi "papiiiii aquí etoyyyyyy" decía feliz "oh aquí esta una linda mariposita" dijo el y la empeso a mimar…_

"_pobres tan jóvenes y teniendo semejante filly" dijo la madre unicornio mientras partian… pero entonces nadie noto que el pequeño unicornio se quedo allí parado mirando a la pequeña pegaso… los padres de la pequeña pegaso lo notaron allí perplejo y con un enorme bochorno mirando a su hija jugando con una caja, entonces el padre miro a ambos lados de la calle y al no ver nada peligroso "ups se cayo, dinky tu pelota de estrellitas se salió, podrías ir por ella?" dijo el papa y la mama sonrio y entraron a la casa… para mirar por la ventana…_

_La pequeña ditzy revoloteo hasta la pelota que atrapo cierto niño unicornio "hola soy ditzy y tu" el no dijo nada y miro al piso abochornado "etas solito?" el miro para todos lados y asintió "quieres jugar?" el asintió, ditzy lo tomo de la pata y lo llevo a casa "mami eh mi nuevo amigo, papi el eta solito y vamos a jugar" dijo ella y lo jalo al patio de nuevo y empesaron a apilar cajas vacias y a pegarlas con cinta, "sabes juga al epacio?" el lo negó con la cabeza "yo un dia volare tan alto que llegaye al epacio y vivié en las etrellas" dijo ella y el la miro y se abochorno "te gutan las etrellas" el asintió rápidamente, "etonces viviyemos los dos allí, viajayemos en eta maquina voladora por que tu no puedes volar y yo etoy chiquita todavía" dijo y el solo asintió y su bochorno fue a la estratosfera cuando ella lo tomo de la pata…_

_Asi nació una amistad única eh inquebrantable… cuando los padres de ponet vinieron por el casi se desmayan cuando escucharon a su hijo decir "AADIOS PONEPONE" dijo ditzy muy lindamente y ponet la miro, tomo un respiro y dijo "adiós…. Dizzydizzy" dijo "PONET HABLASTE" dijeron… asi que toda duda de su amistad quedo de lado… por parte de sus padres… solo comet su hermano mayor… no estaba feliz…_

_La amistad de ellas duro su joven infancia… hasta que un dia ponet y su familia desaparecieron…_

Hoppydracus pregunta: miss dinky… que paso con el pequeño ponet, que paso con la amistad inseparable?

Dinky sonrio triste… "al parecer se mudaron a canterlot por razones familiares… mama no supo mucho de eso, ella lo extraño mucho"

Braincolt pregunta: jpven dinky que paso con ellos que sucedió con ditzy sin ponet?

Dinky sonrio "poco despues mama entro a la academia de vuelo y dejo ponyville por un buen rato" dijo ella.

Blueboy pregunta: dinky y hasta cuando se volvieron a ver?"

Dinky guardo varias cosas y dejo ir las luciérnagas "eso será otra noche hoy ya paso el tiempo… mañana tal vez" dijo y se fue a acostar… momentos despues ditzy llego y se acurruco en la cama de su hija y a su lado durmió apaciblemente.

Elenahedgehog: (u) ohpero que pasara con todo esto, se volverán a ver? (^v^)


End file.
